Drunk Night
by liddybouvier
Summary: A primeira noite entre Sirius e Remus não foi exatamente como nenhum dos dois esperava.
1. Capítulo Um

Fanfic escrita para o Challenge dos Clichês, então é meio óbvio que haverá clichês aqui. E como clichês são sempre meu fraco, me liberei nessa fic! IUASHDIUHASD Mas enfim, queria agradecer a linda da Ferfa que me deu todo o apoio na hora do parto da fic, e ainda por cima betou. E um último aviso: a fic é M por causa da grande quantidade de palavrões que garotos de 17 anos falam e pelo fato de que sexo é grande parte do plot principal da fic, mesmo que ela não contenha uma lemon.

**Drunk Night.**

Sabe aquele dia que você acorda com uma dor de cabeça tão filha da puta que até respirar dói? Pois então, esse era eu na manhã do dia primeiro de janeiro de 1978.

Eu estava deitado com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro há pelo menos dez minutos e não sentia a mínima vontade de me mexer – até por que meu cérebro estava brincando de pular corda dentro da minha cabeça. Não sabia sequer onde estava; o cheiro do travesseiro não me era estranho, e ainda era gostoso. Provavelmente de uma mulher, eu esperava.

Depois de tentar lembrar de alguma coisa da noite passada por cinco minutos, desisti. Só me lembrava de estar com os caras na casa de Remus, bebendo umas coisas estranhas que a gente tinha achado do Sr. Lupin.

Peter, James e eu fomos pra casa de Remus nas férias de inverno. Não era a nossa ideia inicial (que seria ir pra casa de James, porque o Natal lá tem _um mundo de comida_), mas quando soubemos que o Sr. e a Sra. Lupin iriam visitar uns parentes no interior, mudamos de plano na hora.

Não que a gente fosse, _de fato_, fazer alguma coisa errada, mas era libertador saber que estaríamos sozinhos na casa. Nós só não pensamos que o Natal seria uma grande porcaria, já que o único que levava algum jeito pra cozinhar era Remus, e mesmo assim só sabia fazer macarrão com frango (que era até gostoso, pra falar a verdade).

Então depois de passar o Natal à macarrão, nós decidimos que pelo menos o Ano Novo seria bom. Combinamos de beber e comer um pouco até dar meia noite, e depois irmos para o centro da cidade, para a festa que Remus disse que teria. E, tirando o fato de que estávamos no meio do inverno, a ideia era boa.

James e Peter prepararam alguns sanduíches e eu e Remus fomos procurar as bebidas. É aí que entram as bebidas estranhas que a gente achou. Moony disse que eram de quando o Sr. Lupin tinha parado de beber, há muito tempo. Elas estavam no sótão, totalmente empoeiradas e os rótulos estavam em uma língua que eu não conhecia – apesar de Remus ter dito que achava que era russo.

Nós comemos e bebemos pelas próximas horas, e minhas memórias vão sumindo a partir daí. Eu me lembro de termos subido pro telhado - ideia de James para ver os fogos -, de estar um frio do capeta e eu ter abraçado Moony porque ele estava tremendo e com as mãos geladas. Demoraria mais ou menos uma hora pros fogos, mas nós estávamos lá em cima com três garrafas e uma disposição monstruosa pra enfrentar o frio.

Agora, o que aconteceu entre esse momento e a manhã, eu não sei. Sei, aliás, que beijei alguém na virada, e esse alguém era provavelmente a pessoa dona da cama em que eu estava deitado – é o mesmo cheiro do travesseiro, e tenho a impressão que conheço esse cheiro de algum lugar. Talvez se me esforçasse mais, eu lembraria, mas já mencionei que minha cabeça estava me matando? Pois é.

Provavelmente fiquei deitado – quase sufocando no travesseiro – por uns vinte minutos. E teria continuado ali se não fosse uma pessoa se mexer na cama bruscamente e exclamar um "Puta que pariu, caralho" em alto e bom som.

Demorei um segundo pra perceber de quem era aquela voz, e me virei tão rapidamente na cama que senti todos meus neurônios guincharem de dor. Ver Remus sentado me encarando com os olhos umas trezentas vezes maiores que o normal só confirmou minhas suspeitas. "Puta que pariu, puta que pariu, PUTA QUE PARIU", ele repetiu, puxando o cobertor – que só tampava suas pernas até o momento – para cima e consequentemente me deixando descoberto.

O problema é que eu estava _pelado_, e Remus também.

"Puta que pariu", foi minha vez de exclamar. "Puta que pariu", repeti quando ele se levantou, ainda me olhando aterrorizado e colocando-se o mais longe de mim possível.

Minha cabeça não estava colaborando em nada para me fazer entender que merda estava acontecendo ali e por que Remus estava pelado na minha cama - ou melhor, na cama _dele_. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra situação que quis tanto evaporar da face da Terra quanto aquela; não conseguia decidir o que odiar mais naquele momento: eu mesmo, a bebida, ou todos nós por termos concordado em passar o Ano Novo bebendo.

Só comecei a me tranqüilizar quando percebi que Moony parecia tão horrorizado quanto eu.

"O que você 'tá fazendo aqui?" Fui o primeiro que conseguiu formular alguma coisa. Minha garganta estava seca como um deserto e minha voz saiu mais rouca do que eu imaginava. Pigarreei antes de continuar a falar. "_O que_ está acontecendo aqui?"

Remus estava com os olhos ainda arregalados, me olhando com desespero. Eu quase podia ver os neurônios dele trabalhando, enquanto ele tentava me dar uma resposta plausível e que não fosse obvia.

"Moony, a gente..." Tentei mais uma vez, quando ele não respondeu. "A gente trepou, não foi? Puta que pariu, a gente TREPOU, caralho!"

Fiquei em pé também, meio porque eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Remus ainda estava lá, parado e sem se mexer. Passei uma das mãos no cabelo nervosamente, uma lista extensa e complexa dos mais variados palavrões passando pela minha cabeça.

"Porra, Remus, fala alguma coisa!" Exasperei, caminhando para perto dele a fim de fazê-lo pelo menos se mexer; ele, entretanto, apenas se afastou mais, olhando para meu pênis com ligeiro horror. Eu teria tomado aquilo como uma ofensa se o momento fosse outro.

"Sirius, você está pelado!" Exclamou, virando a cabeça para o outro lado, o que me fez rolar os olhos. "Eu... eu vou vestir uma roupa. E escovar os dentes. E tomar café. E... _E morrer_."

Dizendo isso, ele saiu do quarto, o grande filho da puta. Quis ir atrás dele e fazê-lo falar o que tinha acontecido na noite passada, mas eu conhecia Remus o suficiente pra saber que ele não era uma pessoa matutina, principalmente depois de uma situação daquela. Ele ficaria melhor depois de uma xícara de café, então nós esclareceríamos as minhas dúvidas – se é que haviam dúvidas para serem _esclarecidas_.

Me deixei cair na cama, massageando minha têmpora, em uma tentativa fraca de fazer minha cabeça parar de doer. Depois de ficar deitado por alguns minutos, eu reuni toda a coragem grifinória que ainda restava em mim para praticamente me arrastar para o banheiro, mijar e voltar para o quarto a procura da minha cueca, que parecia não estar em lugar nenhum.

Mas pelo menos encontrei minha varinha enfiada entre o colchão e a cama, então fiz um feitiço de higiene bucal – descoberta de Moony muito útil – e voltei a me deitar, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro.

O silêncio pareceu abrandar a dor, mas os pensamento de que eu tinha transado com Remus continuava a martelar na minha cabeça – e eu nem sequer sabia exatamente como estava me sentindo sobre aquilo, algo como raiva, surpresa e... decepção de não lembrar, talvez.

"Porra, não dá nem pra vestir roupa?" Remus falou de repente, fazendo-se notar no quarto. Ergui a cabeça alguns centímetros para vê-lo parado perto da porta, vestindo um roupão vermelho feminino – que ele provavelmente tinha achado no banheiro e era da mãe dele -, que estava muito curto para ele, e segurando uma xícara. Seus olhos não estavam mais tão horrorizados, notei, mas continham alguma coisa de diversão que eu não entendi.

"Não achei minha cueca." Justifiquei displicente, antes de voltar a apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro, mas sem tirar meus olhos dele. Em silêncio, Remus puxou a varinha do bolso do roupão e fez um _accio_, minha cueca saindo das profundezas do quarto para ir parar na mão dele. Ele a jogou na minha cara sem piedade nenhuma.

Ele desviou os olhos sem disfarçar enquanto eu vestia a cueca. "Pronto, Moony, pode me olhar de novo." Brinquei, sentando-me na cama – mesmo que meu cérebro ainda estivesse pulando dentro da minha cabeça.

"Toma." Disse quietamente, me entregando a xícara e indo se sentar na ponta da cama, o mais longe possível de mim. Olhei para a bebida, com uma pontinha de esperança de que fosse café, mas a cor esverdeada acabou com meus sonhos. Eu sabia o que era aquilo e não estava nem um pouco a fim de beber. "Anda logo, Sirius."

"Bleh." Resmunguei, antes de virar a xícara toda de uma vez. A Poção Anti-Ressaca desceu ardendo pela minha garganta e deixou um gosto de meia velha na minha boca. Pelo menos eu sabia que a dor de cabeça iria parar logo. Entreguei a xícara para Remus. "Será que agora dá para me explicar que merda aconteceu ontem?"

Ele pigarreou e desviou os olhos para a xícara vazia, um sorriso pequeno nascendo em seu rosto. Um sorriso. _Sorriso_. E se eu conhecesse bem Remus – e acho que conheço -, ele estava rindo porque estava achando algo engraçado, porque ele não é do tipo que ri quando está nervoso. Eu só não sabia o quê, dada à situação.

"Anda, Remus. 'Tá rindo de que?"

Ele engoliu em seco e me olhou. "Você lembra até que horas?"

"Não sei, cara. Só lembro da gente estar no telhado, você todo congelando, e depois só uns relances." Forcei mais a memória, constatando que, felizmente, minha dor de cabeça diminuía.

Remus começou a falar rápido e tive que prestar atenção para não me perder. "Peter apagou antes mesmo da meia noite, acho que por causa de uma dose dupla que ele tomou de uma vez só. Você ficou enchendo o saco para ir para a cidade, mas alguém tinha que ficar com Peter. James trouxe ele para baixo e disse que ficava aqui, então nós dois fomos andando para a cidade. Só que deu meia noite quando estávamos no meio do caminho e..."

Foi a minha vez de engolir em seco. Eu me lembrava de ter beijado alguém à meia noite, e visto que eu estava sozinho com Remus no caminho para a cidade, esse alguém era ele. Claro que beijar em vista do fato que nós tínhamos trepado não era muito coisa, mas porra. Eu tinha _beijado_ o Remus.

"... você disse que queria beijar alguém durante os fogos, e como dava para ver os fogos mesmo no chão, você meio que... me agarrou."

Ele ficou vermelho enquanto falava isso e apostava que eu também tinha ficado. Depois de pigarrear, ele continuou. "Você já estava bêbado, e eu também, porque eu retribuí, então a gente desistiu de ir para cidade e voltou para casa. A gente veio pra cá e- Sirius, você 'tá bem?"

Remus me olhou meio preocupado, meio querendo rir, acho que pelo fato de que pela minha expressão parecia que eu ia ter um filho de tanta ansiedade. "'Tô, 'tô, continua." Resmunguei, puxando o ar.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, me olhando desconfiado, antes de continuar. "A gente veio para cá e continuou se beijando. Daí você tava todo apressadinho, praticamente arrancou a minha roupa e- Porra Sirius, não acredito que eu tenho que te contar isso tudo." Ele resmungou a última parte, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos pelo avermelhado que surgiu em suas bochechas.

Eu grunhi, sem saber muito que fazer. Queria sumir, mas pelo menos precisava saber o que de fato tinha acontecido – preferencialmente _como_ tinha sido, se tinha sido ao menos bom, e outros detalhes que eu sabia que Remus nunca me daria.

"Remus, _continua_!" Pedi, me arrastando pela cama até estar mais perto dele. Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar antes de falar tudo de uma vez, sem sequer respirar.

"Porra, Sirius, você me _chupou_! Eu não resisti, a gente 'tava bêbado pra caralho e você me chupou. Porra, porra, porra, eu não devia ter deixado aquilo acontecer! Então daí fui retribuir, mas..."

Ele engasgou e parou de falar. Não pedi que ele continuasse dessa vez, porque ainda estava digerindo as novas informações. Primeiro eu tinha chupado Remus, então ele me chupou e a gente trepou, eu não precisava nem que ele terminasse a história. Mas quando olhei de novo para Remus, ele parecia ligeiramente mais calmo, e aquele sorrisinho ameaçava voltar para seu rosto.

"Tem mais?" Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Porra, a gente trepou mesmo, né Moony." Falei enquanto esfregava o rosto com uma das mãos.

"Pára de falar que a gente _trepou_."

Eu quase ri. Mesmo em uma situação daquela, Remus ainda era cheio de eufemismos. "Desculpa. Agora continua."

"Você não vai gostar muito dessa parte." Ele avisou, o que me fez levantar as sobrancelhas em confusão. "Sirius, eu não sei como te falar isso sem... você sabe, acabar com sua auto-estima..." Meu estômago afundou. O que poderia ser tão ruim assim? Talvez James tinha nos pegado no flagra, ou Peter... "Eu ia te chupar, mas você... não subiu."

Fiquei olhando para ele sem entender, enquanto ele visivelmente segurava o riso, já passada toda aquela vergonha que ele teve ao me contar a primeira parte. Eu honestamente não entendi, e Remus abriu a boca várias vezes para tentar me explicar e disse por fim do jeito mais simples.

"Sirius, você broxou."

Meu mundo acabou e vi um buraco se abrir no chão e me puxar para as profundezas do inferno, onde eu iria conseguir apagar aquelas palavras da minha cabeça. Ou pelo menos era isso que queria que tivesse acontecido.

"Sirius?"

A maior lista de todos os tempos de palavrões e maldições estava passando pela minha mente naquele momento, mas nenhum era o suficiente pra expressar o que eu estava sentindo.

"É sério, fala alguma coisa."

Acho que fiquei parado lá por uns cinco minutos, com Remus me olhando, sem ao menos ter a decência de fingir que não estava rindo. Eu queria definitivamente sumir. Quando Remus tinha começado a me falar o que tinha acontecido, eu não esperava que terminasse tão ruim assim. Diabos, se Você-Sabe-Quem em pessoa tivesse aparecido aqui e mandando uma Avada Kedavra na minha cabeça não seria tão ruim assim.

"Como isso aconteceu, porra?" Foi tudo que eu consegui falar. Remus, ao ter certeza de que eu estava bem, tripudiou mais ainda.

"Não se preocupe, Sirius, isso acontece com todo homem..."

"Porra nenhuma! O que aconteceu de verdade? Me conta, porra!"

Eu usualmente não falava tanto palavrão assim, mas devida a situação, acho que usar uns oitenta palavrões em cada frase ainda não seria o suficiente. Remus disfarçou o riso antes de responder.

"Não sei muito bem, Sirius. Eu te beijei e quando tirei a sua calça, o seu pau estava... não estava... você sabe." Ele não falou, mas nem precisava. Era como sentir uma facada dentro do meu coração, atingindo em cheio a minha virilidade. "Não deu tempo nem de você perceber, porque no instante seguinte, você caiu na cama roncando."

Talvez fosse isso. Bebida demais. Não que isso já tivesse acontecido antes, mas eu também nunca tinha bebido aquela bebida russa do Sr. Lupín. Era isso. Culpa dos russos!

"Talvez... você sabe, você não estava a fim de mim." Remus falou, soando mais sério do que queria.

Balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia que o problema não era aquele. Apesar do fato de Remus ser meu amigo e de toda aquela coisa de não querer estragar a amizade, etecétera e tal, sempre tive um puta tesão nele. Balancei mais uma vez e deixei meu corpo cair na cama. "Porra, não acredito que eu broxei."

Remus não falou mais nada e se levantou, andando pelo quarto e pegando as roupas dele que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Eu queria, honestamente, que um buraco se abrisse para que eu pudesse me enterrar nele e nunca mais precisar encarar Remus e, acima de tudo, a mim mesmo.

Porque eu preferia mil vezes ter trepado com Remus e não lembrar, do que ter _broxado_ e não lembrar. Fiquei algum tempo de olhos fechados, amaldiçoando o mundo, quando senti Remus jogar o roupão em cima de mim e abri os olhos. Ele já estava vestido, e seguia em direção da porta.

"Não se preocupe, Sirius, acontece com todo mundo." Ele disse, sua voz misturando ironia, diversão e pena. Eu senti ganas de mandar um travesseiro bem na cabeça dele, mas ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta no momento certo.

Porra, eu tinha de arrumar um jeito de provar ao Remus que eu não era homem de... _broxar._

* * *

><p>Logo eu venho postar a segunda parte. Ao todo, serão quatro. *-* Um milagre eu escrever algo maior que uma onsehot, mas... Enfim, essa foi a minha tentativa (espero que não tenha sido fail) de escrever uma comédia clichê.<p>

(E aos leitores de 1001 Things About Wolfstar: Eu não desisti de traduzir! Só passei por um preíodo tumultuado envolvendo a faculdade, depois veio o Carnaval e só hoje que eu vou poder voltar a traduzir, então esperem algo novo logo.)


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Segundo Capítulo.**

Ficar na casa de Remus durante feriados se provou de fato uma ideia mais enfadonha do que tínhamos pensado que seria. Quer dizer, durante a semana entre o Natal e o Ano Novo, nós nos mantivemos ocupados caminhando aleatoriamente pelo bosque que havia atrás da casa, patinando no lago e bebendo, mas depois da noite de ano novo aquilo ficou cansativo.

Então a coisa mais natural aconteceu: a gente começou a inventar merda pra fazer. James cismou que queria aprender a cozinhar, Peter começou a traçar um plano para entrar na casa vizinha (que, como Remus tinha dito, ficava sempre vazia), Remus tentava supervisionar James e atrapalhar Peter e eu estava disposto a provar para Remus que o episódio fatídico da noite de ano novo tinha sido uma fatalidade sem precedentes e que nunca iria se repetir.

Remus estava ficando puto com isso, na verdade, porque eu trazia a tona, em qualquer oportunidade, o nome de algumas meninas que eu já tinha namorado e transado. Eu sabia que ele me mandaria ir à merda a qualquer momento, mas _precisava _provar que era homem o suficiente para foder quem eu quisesse, mesmo bêbado. Só não sabia _porque_ eu queria prová-lo isso.

Remus estourou comigo numa noite em que James tinha dito que ia cozinhar o jantar. Nós todos fomos pra cozinha, Peter debruçado em um pedaço de papel concentradíssimo, Remus em cima de James com medo dele fazer merda, e eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras, concentrado em fazê-la parar em cima de apenas duas pernas.

"Ok, pelo menos está cheirando." James disse alegremente, tampando a panela. Pelo o olhar que Remus deu para a comida, ela não parecia estar tão bonita quanto cheirosa.

"Agora que você falou disso, sabe de quem eu me lembrei? De Dorcas, ela sempre foi tão cheirosa...".

Sim, eu sei que forcei a amizade com essa, mas tempos desesperados exigem medidas desesperadas. E esperava sinceramente que Remus voasse em cima de mim de raiva (porque devia ser a décima vez que eu mencionava Dorcas em uma conversa, mas ninguém me perguntava nada sobre ela, então eu continuaria até que alguém o fizesse), mas tudo que ele fez foi rolar os olhos. "Sério, quando nós namorávamos, ela estava sempre cheirosa. Até quando acordávamos."

Remus não ficou impressionado e rolou os olhos, mas James mordeu a isca. "Então vocês realmente transaram?". Ele perguntou meio interessado, fazendo seu caminho até se sentar na última cadeira vazia, provavelmente porque a comida demoraria algum tempo para cozinhar.

"Sim. No dia dos namorados... Nós estávamos namorando há dois meses, então teve a festa e-". Ele não perguntou, mas comecei a falar, sem parar de prestar atenção em Remus, que olhava pela janela com uma expressão entediada. "- como a gente conseguiu uma garrafa de firewhiskey, a noite foi boa."

"E Dorcas com aquela carinha de inocente..." Peter disse de repente, e só então eu percebi que ele também estava olhando pra mim.

"_Eu estava muito bêbado_, mas foi bom. Óbvio."

"E quando _não_ é bom?" James perguntou rindo. Balancei a cabeça e passei a mão no cabelo, fingindo um sorriso convencido.

"Comigo é _sempre_ bom." Isso fez Remus virar-se bruscamente e me lançar um olhar que eu não consegui identificar imediatamente. Se tivesse conseguido, perceberia que me calar naquele momento era uma ótima coisa para se fazer. Mas eu não sou uma pessoa conhecida pela sensibilidade em captar as coisas, definitivamente. "Marlene que o diga. Ela praticamente me _implorava_!"

"Como se você fosse tão bom no sexo assim." Remus disse de repente. Sua voz parecia ter saído mais alta do que ele imaginava, porque ele pigarreou levemente antes de continuar. "Quer dizer, você não é o único."

Abri a boca pra retrucar, mas James o fez antes. "Eu não entro nisso aí não. A única mulher da minha vida foi Lily, e sempre vai ser." Peter fingiu dar um gritinho contido, enquanto eu não resisti a fazer um sonoro "_Ooown_", e até Remus riu um pouco.

Olhei de canto para Moony quando paramos de rir, e ele ainda parecia meio indignado, o que me fez sorrir. Mexi no cabelo convencidamente e coloquei os pés em cima da mesa, empurrando levemente para que a cadeira ficasse sobre apenas dois pés.

"Marlene era insaciável na cama, até me conhecer." Pontuei, ainda sorrindo. James me olhava como se achasse graça e Peter parecia prestar atenção, esquecido do que quer que ele estivesse planejando naquele papel. "Várias vezes nós fomos para a Torre de Adivinhação. Vocês conhecem a fama de lá!".

"Ninguém quer saber da suas conquistas amorosas, Sirius." Remus retrucou, ainda me olhando indignado. Tantas dicas e eu ainda não tinha percebido que o melhor a fazer era parar, _naquele instante_.

"Só estou comentando, Moony. Se você tivesse tido conquistas amorosas como as minhas, você também gostaria de comentar." Aquilo foi a gota d'água, e no fundo eu sabia que era com razão. O grande problema era que eu adorava testar até onde ia o limite da paciência de Remus e mais usualmente do que gostaria de admitir, eu o ultrapassava.

"E quem falou que eu não tenho conquistas amorosas?" Ele disse irritado, agarrando a beirada do balcão com força e me lançando um olhar raivoso. "Só não sou tão prepotente como você, que fica por aí espalhando como se fosse o melhor do mundo na coisa."

Prongs pareceu espantado e Peter olhava para mim e para Remus com uma expressão entendida, como se avaliasse o que estava acontecendo para os nossos ânimos estarem tão alterados.

"E você já teve alguma conquista amorosa, é, Moony?". Respondi, sem conseguir ignorar a crítica que ele tinha me feito. "Não disse que sou o melhor do mundo – _talvez um dia_. Mas você sabe que eu sou bom pra caramba."

_Claro que você não sabe que eu sou bom pra caramba_, completei na minha mente, _porque eu broxei quando tive a chance de te provar isso_. Mas falar isso não machuca e massageia meu ego, sem contar que eu não conseguia me conter.

"Vocês se lembram da Vance?" Ele perguntou no plural, mas olhando diretamente pra mim. Peter e James estavam um pouco acostumados com nossas discussões, porque elas aconteciam frequentemente, pela minha já citada capacidade de irritar Remus. Ele não esperou resposta. "A gente dormiu junto enquanto namorávamos e nem por isso eu saí espalhando para o mundo. E olha que foi, definitivamente, a _melhor_ experiência sexual que eu já tive."

Ele tinha dito aquilo para me provocar, obviamente. Ou porque eu já tinha o provocado, mas isso quase dá na mesma. "Você deixou ela bêbada, foi?".

Remus abriu a boca em choque por eu ter me atrevido a sequer sugerir aquilo. James e Peter provavelmente não entenderam o porquê de tanto choque, mas não me importei e abri um sorrisinho enquanto ele me encarava com raiva.

"Você é um idiota, Sirius, de verdade." Disse por fim, cruzando os braços e praticamente me fuzilando com o olhar. Me diverti com o fato dele estar tão irritado – mais um pouco e poderíamos ver um fumacinha saindo por suas orelhas.

Claro que eu sabia que Remus nunca me embebedaria, até porque quem começou a beber a bebida russa foi eu, não ele, mas aquele era minha vingança por ele ter tirado com a minha cara mais cedo, quando me disse que eu tinha... broxado.

Peter voltou seu olhar para o papel e James ficou olhando para mim com uma expressão repreendedora, até que algo começou a queimar e ele se levantou da mesa em um pulo. "Vocês ficam aí discutindo como um casal e me fizeram esquecer da comida!". Lamentou, abrindo a panela e lançando um olhar desconsolado para o quer que estivesse ali dentro.

Remus descruzou os braços e começou a sair da cozinha pisando duro, mas parou do meu lado por um segundo e falou baixinho, para que somente eu ouvisse. "Você pode ser bom pra caramba, mas não deu conta de mim na cama."

Depois ele empurrou a cadeira – que ainda estava apoiada em apenas dois pés - e saiu antes mesmo que eu batesse no chão com um baque surdo. Xinguei o primeiro palavrão que veio na minha mente, ficando mais irritado ainda quando James e Peter desataram a rir.

* * *

><p>Enfim, amores, esse é o segundo capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando, e assim que eu puder eu venho com o terceiro, provavelmente por volta do dia nove ou do dia dez. Deixem reviews porque reviews são lindas.<p> 


	3. Capítulo Três

**Terceiro Capítulo.**

A comida de James era definitivamente a pior coisa que eu já tinha comido na vida. Primeiro porque estava salgada demais, segundo porque estava com gosto de queimado e terceiro porque deu menos de meio prato para cada um de nós, o que era... você sabe, _nada_, para quatro garotos adolescentes.

Por isso eu estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto e tendo que aguentar minha barriga roncando em descontentamento pela comida que tinha recebido mais cedo. Não bastasse isso, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Remus e... Vance. Eu não conseguia acreditar no fato de que eles dormiram mesmo juntos. Eles tinham ficado juntos por um mês, no máximo, e Remus era tão certinho que eu achava difícil de acreditar nessa história.

E ainda havia aquele sentimento irritante na boca do estômago que me deixava com a sensação de que eu teria preferido não ficar sabendo disso.

Ouvi um barulho de alguém andando pelo corredor e apurei os ouvidos, ouvindo a pessoa praguejar baixinho depois de ter batido, aparentemente, em alguma porta.

Remus.

Eu sabia porque convivi com eles todos esses anos, e todas as vezes que ele se levantava a noite, ele batia o pé em algum lugar – cama, cômoda e até mesmo em Padfoot uma vez. Tinha dito algumas vezes para ele comprar uns óculos para ser usado no escuro, mas ele sempre ria da minha cara.

Esperei mais alguns segundos, ouvindo-o resmungar baixo enquanto descia as escadas, então tudo ficou em silêncio mais uma vez. Cocei os olhos e passei uma das mãos no cabelo, impaciente. Esperei mais algum tempo, mas ele não subiu de novo, então me levantei. O chão estava gelado, mas continuei andando descalço, tentando não fazer barulho, por mais que eu soubesse que o mundo podia desabar e Wormtail – que estava dividindo o quarto comigo - não acordaria.

Desci as escadas e fui em direção a cozinha. A porta estava aberta senti um arrepio pela corrente gelada de ar que entrava por ela. Caminhei cuidadosamente até conseguir ver Remus sentado no chão da varanda, enrolado em um cobertor e com um pote _de sorvete_ na mão.

No meio do inverno.

Às vezes eu tinha sérias dúvidas sobre o quão são Remus era.

"Se enterrar na neve é um jeito muito mais fácil de morrer de hipotermia, sabe." Comentei quando estava mais próximo, e ele ergueu os olhos, sorrindo levemente quando me viu.

"Vem pra cá." Falou apenas, abrindo um dos braços. Sentei-me ao lado dele e ele passou o cobertor por mim, e só então percebi que ele estava aquecido, providenciando um calor gostoso contra o frio. Era provavelmente algum feitiço, já que Remus era mestre dos pequenos feitiços inúteis (ou úteis, se você pensar bem). "'Tá fazendo o que aqui?" Ele perguntou, no momento em que abri a boca pra perguntar a mesma coisa.

"Eu te ouvi descendo e quis te fazer companhia."

Remus riu e enfiou uma colher cheia de sorvete de chocolate dentro da boca. Eu sabia que ele não estava mais com raiva de mim, porque nossas brigas eram sempre assim – extremamente repentinas e rapidamente esquecidas. Mas apesar de tentar ignorar isso, eu ainda estava um pouco... magoado e com o orgulho ferido por tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias.

"Eu nunca consigo achar Sirius no céu." Ele falou de repente, e eu demorei alguns segundos até entender o que ele queria falar com isso. Seus olhos estavam focados na parte do céu que nós podíamos ver de onde estávamos.

"Não é tão difícil, olha." Eu falei, puxando-o para se levantar comigo e ir até a beirada da varanda. O céu estava extremamente estrelado, e com a minha grande experiência de encontrar a constelação de Canis Major desde que era uma criança, encontrei a estrela Sirius rapidamente. "Ali."

"Onde?" Ele perguntou, olhando em direção a qual eu apontava, mas com o olhar meio desfocado. Sorri de canto e fui para mais perto dele, aproximando nossos rostos até que nossas bochechas estivessem se encostando. Segurei então a sua mão e apontei novamente para a estrela, enquanto ele suspirava nervosamente por estarmos tão perto. "Ah, achei."

Afastei-me um pouco, mesmo que nós ainda continuássemos próximos, afinal estávamos debaixo de um mesmo cobertor. Remus ficou olhando para a minha estrela por algum tempo antes de desviar os olhos.

"Me desculpe por mais cedo." Ele falou baixo, olhando para a neve que cobria todo o jardim, não podendo ver o sorriso que nasceu no meu rosto. "Por ter te empurrado da cadeira."

Era sempre assim: _eu_ causava a briga, _eu_ irritava Remus até ele estourar e _ele_ pedia desculpas. Eu nunca pedia desculpas, mas tentava consertar as coisas do meu modo, o que Remus acabava aceitando e nós ficávamos bem mais uma vez.

Não sei exatamente porque dessa vez fiz diferente.

"Me desculpa também, Moony." Ele virou o rosto, me olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas, visivelmente surpreso. Apressei-me a continuar antes que perdesse a coragem. "Por ter sugerido que você me embebedou, eu sei que você não faria isso."

Remus sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Está desculpado, Sirius."

Nós ficamos em silêncio. Puxei mais o cobertor sobre nós dois porque ele estava escorregando, e Remus ficou olhando para o céu por um tempo.

"Deve ser legal ter uma estrela com o seu nome."

"Você também tem uma. Olha a lua ali."**¹** Gracejei, apontando a lua crescente um pouco escondida no céu. Remus fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, mesmo que seus lábios se esticassem em um sorriso.

"A lua sequer é uma estrela, Sirius. A lua é um satélite natural da Terra que-"

"Como Acabar Com O Momento, por Remus Lupin." Reclamei rolando os olhos e Remus desistiu de cortar o momento. Ao invés disso, ele virou o corpo até estar de frente pra mim, ficando todo sério.

Esperei um momento até que ele falasse.

"Eu menti aquela hora, sabe."

Eu não entendi sobre o que ele estava falando e ergui as sobrancelhas. Era algo sério, a julgar a expressão quase constrangida que Remus estava. Ele suspirou uma vez antes de explicar.

"Quando eu disse que eu... que dormi com a Vance, eu estava mentindo. Eu não dormi com ela, nem com ninguém."

Aquela informação não me surpreendeu muito, mas me deixou bem mais aliviado. Eu conhecia Moony o suficiente pra saber que tinha algo errado naquela história desde o começo, mas um lado meu ainda tinha ficado com _ciúmes_ de Vance.

"Eu imaginei, sabe. Não é muito a sua cara transar com alguém que você saiu apenas por algumas semanas."

Remus soltou um muxoxo de descontentamento, meio ofendido. "Você está praticamente me chamando de garota."**²** Sorri de canto e não respondi, o que fez Remus bufar. "Nem é só isso, Sirius. Eu tenho... sei lá, medo do lobo _sair_, ou algo assim, quando eu estiver descontrolado o bastante pra sequer me importar."

De algum modo, aquilo soou mais sexy do que deveria ter soado.

"Às vezes tem que ser descontrolado, Moony." Sussurrei perto dele, antes de soltar uma risada. Remus bufou e me empurrou levemente.

"Eu sei, mas eu não quero só... trepar com alguém. Eu queria que houvesse sentimento e... principalmente confiança."

Grande parte de mim queria que eu aloprasse Remus por ele ser tão sentimental, como eu sempre fazia. Mas uma pequena parte sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando – Moony tinha problemas de confiança demais para conseguir se entregar para alguém tão facilmente.

"Você quer que a pessoa saiba do seu probleminha peludo, não é?"

"Só me parece errado dormir com alguém que não saiba." Ele murmurou, forçando um sorriso pra mim antes de desviar os olhos para o céu. Senti uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraçá-lo, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, uma ideia finalmente me ocorreu.

"Espera, Moony. Se você não transou com ninguém ainda, isso quer dizer que você é virgem."

Eu não tive certeza, porque estava bastante escuro, mas acho que ele corou um pouco. "Gênio."

"Não, espera! Isso quer dizer que, se a gente tivesse transado, eu seria sua primeira vez?"

Dessa vez eu tive certeza; suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ele escondeu os olhos com uma das mãos. "Eu esperava que você não chegasse nisso tão cedo."

"Não, Remus! Você realmente deixaria com que eu fosse a sua primeira vez?" Puxei o braço dele para que ele descobrisse os olhos e finalmente me olhasse.

"_Claro que sim_. O problema foi que..." Ele parou por alguns segundos, me olhando meio estranho, ainda envergonhado. Achei aquilo suspeito, mas antes que eu pensasse nisso corretamente, ele continuou. "... que você broxou, senão você teria sido a minha primeira vez."

Aquilo definitivamente não era o que ele queria falar a princípio, mas minha atenção foi desviada por ele ter mencionado o fatídico evento de poucos dias atrás. Eu queria provar a Remus que eu não era homem de broxar, e aquela era a oportunidade ideal.

Fora que eu não perderia a oportunidade de transar com Remus (_e lembrar_) nem em um milhão de anos.

"Moony." Chamei baixo, ainda segurando seu braço. Ele já estava me olhando, então ergueu as sobrancelhas sem entender. "Eu vou te dar uma primeira vez digna, confia em mim."

Então eu o beijei. Ele não retribuiu no começo, muito surpreso, mas logo eu senti suas mãos irem até o meu cabelo e ele se aproximar o máximo possível de mim, fazendo com que o cobertor caísse no chão e o frio do meio da madrugada batesse diretamente contra nossos corpos.

Remus quis se afastar, mas eu só o puxei pra mais perto, segurando sua cintura com força, enquanto o puxava em direção da porta da cozinha, sem me importar sobre o cobertor caído no chão ou a vasilha de sorvete esquecida.

Tudo que eu conseguia pensar e sentir naquele momento era Remus finalmente nos meus braços.

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> Lua em inglês é moon, logo. Moony = Moon.

**²** Amores, eu sei que pode ter soado um pouco _machista_, mas são dois garotos de 17 anos na década de 70, duvido que eles fossem pró feminismo, ou que sequer pensassem nisso. Quem estão falando são os _personagens_, não eu.

Desculpem a demora com esse capítulo ;_; O próximo vem em no máximo dois dias, não se preocupem.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro.**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a perna de Remus em cima de mim e sua respiração batendo contra meu ombro. A cortina estava aberta, então a luz esbranquiçada do sol inundava o quarto em uma claridade irritante aos olhos. Eu gostaria ter me lembrado de fechar as cortinas, mas estava _ocupado_ demais quando entrei no quarto com Remus ontem à noite.

Nós dois tínhamos ido parar no quarto dos pais de Remus, visto que os dois outros quartos da casa estavam ocupados por James e Peter.**¹** Agora que eu podia pensar nisso com clareza, fiquei um pouco arrependido de ter... profanado a cama do Sr. e da Sra. Lupin. Mas a culpa era de Remus – ele que tinha me levado pra lá.

Virei um pouco o rosto para poder então ver Remus, que ainda dormia tranquilamente. Eu tentei não pensar no monte de coisas que devia pensar, mas era inevitável não aceitar o fato de que eu estava completamente encantado por ele, principalmente depois da noite anterior.

"Bom dia." Ele murmurou de repente, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Moony."

Nós ficamos nos olhando por alguns minutos, até ele tirar a perna de cima de mim, meio corado, e se sentar na cama. "Onde estão as minhas roupas?"

"Não se preocupe com roupas, fica aqui deitado comigo."

"Mas eu pensei que..." Ele parou, antes de dar de ombros e alcançar a varinha no criado mudo. Fez o feitiço de higiene bucal em nós dois e voltou a se deitar na cama, mantendo uma distância segura entre nós e olhando para o teto.

Não entendi o porquê daquela distância, nem porquê ele estava tão calado. Agüentei por alguns minutos, até que resolvi perguntar.

"Qual o problema, Remus?"

"Nenhum."

Balancei a cabeça e rolei na cama, apoiando minha cabeça na mão esquerda. Remus evitou descaradamente olhar pra mim. "Então você é do tipo de transa e não quer mais olhar na cara, é, Remus?" Brinquei, amaldiçoando o fato de que minha voz tenha saído tão mais séria do que deveria.

Remus engasgou e se virou pra mim rapidamente, balançando a cabeça. "O que? Não!"

"Então por que essa distância toda entre o meu corpo e o seu?"

Remus rolou os olhos, aproximando-se de mim meio palmo. "Só estou facilitando para nós dois. Desse jeito você pode sair da cama a hora que quiser."

Aquilo me deixou mais confuso ainda. Será que Remus pensava que eu ia simplesmente deixá-lo sozinho na cama depois da noite maravilhosa que nós tínhamos tido?

"Quem te falou que eu quero sair da cama?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, virando-se mais uma vez e voltando a encarar o teto. Esperei pacientemente (e paciência não é o meu forte) que ele falasse alguma coisa.

"Esquece."

"Não esqueço não." Reclamei, me aproximando um pouco mais dele. "Quem te disse que eu quero sair da cama, quando _você_ está nela?"

Achei que aquilo o faria rir, mas ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e soltou um muxoxo longo, algo que soou como "não me faça explicar".

"Remus, é sério, não estou te entendendo."

Ele tirou as mãos do rosto e falou rápido.

"Você queria me provar que não era homem de broxar, não queria? Pois provou muito bem provado. Eu não vou ficar atrás de você igual uma menininha. Eu sei que você queria só sexo."

Fiquei com a boca aberta depois de ouvi-lo. Uma parte de mim ficou indignada por Remus pensar aquilo de mim, mas a outra parte sabia que ele tinha razão de achar aquilo. Ignorei a minha mente e tudo que fiz foi puxá-lo pela cintura até ele estar praticamente em cima de mim, me olhando com aqueles olhos dourados arregalados.

"Se você continua querendo sex-" Ele tentou falar, mas eu interrompi.

"Cala a boca, Remus, e me escuta." Respirei fundo antes de voltar a falar. "Eu queria mesmo te provar que eu não era homem... _daquilo_. Mas definitivamente não é só isso." Ele continuou me olhando daquele jeito meio desconfiado, então tentei explicar a situação do jeito mais simples que conhecia, mesmo que só falar sobre aquela possibilidade me desse enjôo. "Você acha que se o mesmo tivesse acontecido comigo e com o Prongs... Que eu tentaria com tanto afinco prová-lo que eu não sou homem de... você sabe? Eu provavelmente vomitaria meus órgãos para fora só de saber que eu o beijei, quanto mais que eu chu- é."

Fiz uma careta, mas logo me esqueci disso porque Remus estava me olhando meio rindo, meio sério, daquele jeito difícil de entender o que ele estava pensando.

"Você está dizendo então que...?"

Rolei os olhos. Claro que ele queria me _ouvir_ falar aquilo com todas as letras; Remus adorava me colocar em posições que me deixavam envergonhado.

"Que não quero só transar com você, seu idiota. _Óbvio_ que eu quero transar, mas não é só isso. Eu gosto de você."

Ele deu uma risadinha e inclinou o rosto pra me beijar. Eu queria dizer que o amava, mas sabia que ainda era cedo demais, por mais que fosse aquilo que meu coração estava dizendo. Mas eu ainda tinha algum tempo pra aprender a lidar com aquilo, e finalmente dizer para Remus o que eu realmente sentia por ele.

"Preciso te falar uma coisa." Ele falou em algum momento enquanto eu estava o beijando. Fingi que não escutei e continuei o beijo, mas ele se afastou, saindo de cima de mim e se sentando na cama. Quis protestar, ele não deixou. "É coisa séria, Sirius."

"Diz logo então." Resmunguei.

"Lembra quando eu te disse que pra ficar com alguém, eu tenho de confiar na pessoa?" Balancei uma das mãos, apressando-o. "Isso incluí dizer a verdade pra ela. Por isso eu tenho de te contar uma coisa."

Fiquei mais interessado, me sentando na cama também. "Eu menti pra você."

Tentei não me precipitar, mas a primeira coisa que me veio a mente foi ele ter mentido sobre Vance – ele tinha mesmo transado com ela e eu não tinha sido a primeira vez dele.

"Eu te disse que eu era virgem, e que ia perder a virgindade com você no ano novo."

Porra.

"Mas Sirius, eu não queria ter perdido a virgindade daquele jeito, como você quase em coma alcoólico e... você sabe, com a possibilidade de acordar no outro dia sem me lembrar de como a noite anterior tinha sido. Pode me chamar de menininha se quiser, foda-se."

Suspirei. Positivo, eu ainda tinha sido a primeira vez dele.

"E ainda tinha o fato de que era _você_; porque nós somos amigos e fiquei com medo de que você... não estivesse pensando direito, sabe, transando comigo. Enfim..."

"Que bom que eu broxei, então." Brinquei, deixando o tom de mágoa falsa aparente na minha voz. Aos poucos eu ia superando aquele trauma na minha vida.

"Aí está o problema, Sirius, você não broxou."

Abri a boca em choque, sem entender muito bem o que Remus queria dizer com aquilo. "Como assim que não broxei? Mas você disse que-"

"Eu menti."

"Quê? Por que, Remus?"

Remus percebeu que eu estava indignado e confuso, então explicou tudo de uma vez, sem me dar chance de reclamar. "Porque eu não queria que acontecesse daquele jeito! Você de fato me chupou, mas quando era pra ser a minha vez, eu pensei melhor e te estuporei, então você caiu dormindo na cama."

"Mas... Mas nós dois estávamos pelados!" Balancei as mãos no ar, ainda de boca aberta, enquanto tudo que Remus tinha falado lentamente entrasse na minha cabeça.

"Eu já tinha tirado a sua roupa quando eu te estuporei."

"Então... Eu não broxei?"

"Não. Você estava bem animadinho, na verdad- Ouch, Padfoot."

Parte de mim sentiu um alívio enorme ao ouvir aquilo; eu de fato não era homem de broxar, _porque eu não tinha broxado_. A outra parte deu um tapa na cabeça de Remus por ele ter mentido pra mim, ter feito eu sofrer por tanto tempo.

"Seu mentiroso." Resmunguei, cruzando os braços. Remus se aproximou todo manhoso, apertando meu braço.

"Me desculpa, Pads. Eu não queria que minha primeira vez fosse com você bêbado... Eu queria que fosse exatamente como foi na noite passada, com você todo delícia pra mim. E com completo controle das suas faculdades mentais."

Já não estava com raiva dele de verdade, depois dessa então, ele tinha me ganhado. No fundo, ele tinha razão. E se ele não tivesse mentido, nós dois não estaríamos ali naquele momento, então acho que saí ganhando também.

"Eu te desculpo. Mas você vai pagar pelos seus pecados, Moonilicius!" Gritei a última parte, empurrando-o com força até que ele caísse no colchão, rindo alto, agarrando meus ombros e me puxando pra cima dele.

XXXXX

**¹** Gente, não sei se ficou claro. A casa tem só três quartos, na noite de ano novo os dois ficaram em um quarto, enquanto James e Peter ficaram no outro. Dessa vez, Peter e James estavam em quartos separados, logo só sobrou o quarto do pobre Sr. Lupin pra eles profanarem.

Esse capítulo ta sem betagem nenhuma, uma vergonha de se ver, eu sei, mas é que eu tive que correr pra postá-lo a tempo de mandar pro challenge, se não eu perdia. ): Assim que a Ferfa betar, eu substituo o arquivo! Pronto, gatas, capítulo betado bonitinho.

Obrigada a todas as lindas que mandaram reviews, eu responderei assim que eu puder!


End file.
